Apocalypse in Undertale
by Apatheticwriter12
Summary: So I had this idea that they had some sorta apocalypse scenario in Undertale. The story is from Sans' point of view. I'd love it if you left a comment with some advice because I haven't been writing for long and I'd love to know how to improve. I'm going to rate this story mature mostly because I don't know what route I'll take and I don't know if it'll be too violent Thanks!


**Hey this is the author here. So this is just an idea I had where there was sort of an apocalypse setting in Undertale. Please leave comments I'd love to hear from you guys! Enjoy.**

Sans stared blankly at the ceiling in his room, bored out of his mind. It was around 2 am but he couldn't sleep at all. Trust me he tried to, but if Sans was able to fall asleep it would just result in nightmares about past timelines. His insomnia was just getting worse and worse every day and it just made him lazier. The sad part is that nobody really understood why he was always so exhausted. But what would he tell them anyway, I can vividly remember everyone dying in different timelines over the years by a human and I can't do anything about it? It was pointless.

After a while of just staring at the ceiling, Sans decided to just get out of bed and watch some TV. There were no good shows to watch in the Underground, but he didn't have anything else to do.

He took a shortcut to the living room and plopped down lazily on the couch, sighing. Sans grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. There really was nothing good on so he just turned on MTT News. It was just Mettaton blabbing about an annoying dog they found. It was depressing how the Underground never had anything going on so they had to resort to discussing something as stupid and irrelevant as a dog.

Just as Sans closed his eyes and started to drift off he heard Mettaton start to scream like a manic. He immediately opened his eyes and sat up, facing the screen. What he heard the flamboyant robot say shocked him.

"ATTENTION ANYONE THAT'S WATCHING THIS! There s-seems to be um some sort of thing on the l-loose in Hotland! It appears to b-be dangerous and has already a-attacked several other monsters! P-please whatever you do stay in your house and m-make sure you're safe! We'll try to give you wonderful v-viewers more information on this l-later!" He screamed before Sans' TV turned to static.

 _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself.

He had no clue what the robot meant by "thing". It could be so many things. But the most shocking part was how Mettaton looked on the show. The usually positive and composed robot was just freaking out on live TV and stuttering. He wasn't one to break character, so something really was happening.

He already could hear the other monsters outside screaming like madmen. Sans walked over nervously to the window and flipped the curtain back. He could see everyone running out of Grillby's to the direction of their houses. Sans decided to take a shortcut to the tavern to check on him. Grillby was already racing around, collecting any spare bottles and dog bowls to safely put in the cabinets.

"Hey G." He said coolly when he sat down at the bar. "Well this seems to be a pretty _heated_ situation, huh?" Sans laughed at his own terrible pun.

Grillby gave him an annoyed look.

"So what do you think about what was just on the news? Probably fake, right?"

Grillby leaned on the counter. "No it's real. Monsters from Hotland have already been evacuated." He said quietly.

Sans chuckled weakly, looking away. "Geez, uh should I be concerned?"

He was already thinking about a dozen different things he had to take care of now and what this thing might actually be. His head whirled with a dozen different scenarios of what could happen. So many monsters could die, like Papyrus.

 _Just stay calm, be chill. Nothing's really happened yet._ He thought to himself. Sans knew that worrying did nothing. He sighed and put his arm on the counter, leaning his forehead into his hand. Sans closed his eyes and started to drift off again.

Grillby tapped his skull lightly. "Sans…shouldn't you be getting your house ready?"

"Ready for what? Mettaton didn't really give away anything on the news about this thing at all." He answered, his voice cracking with exhausting.

The fire guy shrugged. "We're all preparing for the worst right now. You should too." He finished putting his glasses and bottles away and picked up the short skeleton and carried him to the door. "So why don't you head home, okay?"

Sans looked up at Grillby and chuckled. The bartender was always seemed sympathetic to Sans, which he found odd considering the only thing they ever talked about what ketchup and puns. But Sans just assumed that after seeing him every day for years that Grillby probably caught on to how depressed he truly was.

"Heh okay. Pap is probably wondering where I am." He said calmly as he hopped out of Grillby's arms and put his hand on the doorknob. "See yah later hot stuff."

Grillby stared at him with a surprised expression and snickered.

Sans realized what his pun implied. "Oh shit! I didn't mean to imply that I thought you're hot it was just a bad pun!" He looked away awkwardly.

"Get outta here Sans."

"Yup."

The skeleton ran out of the bar and decided to walk back to his house instead of taking a shortcut. He put his hood up and looked out into the empty streets. The usually crowded and lively town of Snowdin was completely deserted. It seemed that the other monster where probably locked away in their houses trying to stay safe.

Sans sighed. "How am I gonna figure this out?"


End file.
